Left 4 Love 2: Survival Mode!
by SuperFlowerPower
Summary: It's here! The gang finally gets back on their feet after that crazy incident from the last story, will they ever escape the horrible disese? WARNING CONTAINS SEX 18 ONLY!


Left 4 Love 2: Survival mode!

So after Bill, Francis, Zoey, and Louis escaped the orgy of the dead Bill decided it was time to head back to the Hospital before the Zombies came for another round, They decide to stop and clean eachother off...

"Man, Zoey you got covered!" Shouts Louis as he tries to wash her face off with a wet towel. Zoey gives him a mean glare and she points to the Hostpital "Oh cool." says Louis as he picks his guns up and continues to follow the others.

The entire place is empty and there are no sign of the Infected, suddenly a Helicopter swoops in and the Pilot comes out and says "Hurry before they come back!" Bill and the others quickly jump in as they fly out of the city...

"Who the hell are you?" Asks Francis. "It doesn't matter, we just got to get you to safty!" So the helicopter flies over Death toll and lands down on Dead Air. So then they get in the Safehouse and the Pilot makes some Coffee for the Left 4 Dead team. They enjoy their coffee and go back outside only to see that the Helicopter was destroyed by the Infectsed so everyone but Pilot shoots the Zombies dead as they try to find cover!

Suddenly the Pilot gets bit by one of the Infected and he turns into one of them and grabs Zoey and runs back into the safehouse!

Bill notices this and tries to help her but gets puked on by a Boomer and then the horde knocks Bill over!

Francis tries to help but Hunter jumps in and tries to fist fight with him so they fight until Louis shoots Hunter down "Stop wastin' time and come on Francis!" yells Lous!

But suddenly an old friend comes back to settle the Score...

"WITCH!!!!" Shouts Louis, which is the same one he fucked before and she is hungry for some more cock!

Louis tries to avoid her but her massive claws rip Louis' pants off exposing his gigantic cock, the witch is happy to see it in her hands again and she starts licking it because she can't get enough of that little head! :3

"Oh god, not you again... See this is why I HATE Witches!" So Francis runs back to save Bill but then he gets Tackled by Hunter even after all the Bullets Louis shot him with!

While all this is going on Zoey is getting fucked in the ass by the Infected Pilot, Bill manages to escape the horde and he gets in the safe room with Zoey "Mother of Mercy!!!" shouts bill as he pushes the infected pilot away and tries to free Zoey. Zoey escapes but is stopped by Smoker, Smoker forces her to suck on his long cock (Bigger than his tongue) and she can't help herself!

Zoey sucks that beast while Boomer comes in from behind and shoves his fat cock right up Zoet's ass!

Smoker and Boomer have fun with Zoey while Bill is trying to stop the Pilot from raping anyone!

While all this is going on the Witch begins to ride Louis' huge cock and as Bill runs out of the safe house he see's the Witch fucking Louis and forgets about the horde and starts heading to her (Just like old times!)

Suddenly Tank comes in and looks at fransis "GRR YOU BIKER MAN I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOUR FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY ASS" So Tank bends Francis over and starts fucking his ass! Hunter gets jealous because he wanted to get Francis. So the Hunter leaves because honestly... Nobody likes the Hunter he is so stupid!

So Zoey is being double teamed by Smoker and Boomer as the rest of the horde comes back to fuck her tits! Bill walks up to the Witch and says "Hey there, remember me sweet cheaks~3" and shoves his cock in her mouth. The Pilot comes out and follows the sad Hunter.

Tank and Francis continue to have a fuck fight while they keep swapping places on who fucks who while Witch is being double teamed just like Zoey! The Pilot catches up with hunter and starts fucking his ass because he felt bad for Hunter not getting any love (like he even needs it...)

So everyone is about to cum and Witch gets down on the ground and pulls Zoey down with while everyone cums all over them!

Once again, Witch still loves humans and not only did she get great sex... but great coffee too! :3

THE END


End file.
